Talk:Summer 2017 Event/@comment-31475087-20170912042544
Summarized of Event for me E1 - quite forgettable map but after discovering the resource node this is where i spent most of the time after farming ships E2 - NU KAI BEING GENERAL CANCER. honestly Nu kai is the real boss of the map. its time to nerf that Abyssal Hawk. Its too OP when something bad happens E3 - first TP, first experience of Ru Wall.. Boss phase? LULAIMBOT LUL AIMBOT LUL AIM BOT AYY AIMBOT LMAO AIM BOT PRESSF HAX 360NOSCOPE 100% CA HIME CUT IN.. E4 - Got walled a bit with Ru and Imps while clearing. I almost fell asleep waiting for shelling to end in the imp node tbh. pt imps?? LUL DODGE LUL MISS LUL SCRATCH DMG LUL STILL ALIVE CLOSING SALVO BOOM GET REKT M8.. srsly. well for the boss with THICC armor, almost failed my first last dance if not for the 2 cut ins i did. dont wanna go back again in that bagutte boss. I came back to E4 to farm teru, teste which i got. But akitsushima? 200+ RUNS I GOT NOTHING..-sob E5 - welcome to hell, do you like pre-node retreats? ofc nobody does! bu you WILL retreat regardless if A. so class hates you B. PT imps getting cancerous again C. you get a bad roll at F <-- srsly this is the most accurate airstrike node i encountered, more accurate than this wikia updating its news info. You proc'ed AACI ?! ha. get rekt still lmao who cares AACI on an aimbot airstrike node lul. Once you reach the boss tho, have fun with your fleet beeing the target practice of BBH with that less than 10% fuel almost make her free hit everyone she aimed at.. lastly, Spent around 200+ buckets farming for akizuki and another 150+ for farming littorio. idk how did i even manage to digest dis disgusting shithole. I had enough of imps and installations E6- i dont get whats with that huge tanaka points chipping, were robbing jamal from africa all their resources this time. This map is a test of time and a resource drain. spent 2days just chipping that huge TP phase which is like obligatory farming for E6 drops for the counts of run i made. Overall not that bad and suffocating thanks to debuffs that made the 2nd phase ez E7: OH BOI, its E7.. hissYEAH.. no more off-routing if players cant even see the boss, thats just so 2016 and lame strat, just toss every boss as node instead! -tanakaW debuff and gimmicks is a must and surely made the map interesting. quite the challenge as the last map and quite the cuck one aswell. Its a mixed experience because its a sense of "feelgood" once you passed all those bullshit in the pre-nodes and slap boss euro princess with your hard shells and long torpedoes. One thing i hate the most is the route locking for huntin prinz eugen in node P, which is full of cancer this map has ( pt imp, so class sub, installations, using transport fleet in general which is utterly cancer itself) you name it, tbh quite the heads up to those people who still looked up for prinz- overcoming this cancer on post clear. i gave up almost after 80+ runs as i cant see myself hanging the tight rope in my neck yet. kudo's to all who participated in event. be it failure and whatsnot who cares like really, we all suffering with the same game anyway